


Hold Me Down

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Crying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top/Bottom Dynamics, hall of justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: Clark walks in on a moment between his fellow League members without understanding what exactly is going on and decides he needs to take action to protect Barry from the Big Bad Bat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so yeah, here it is. owns nothing, un-betaed.

Clark truly must have been concentrating on the pad that he held in front of him not to have heard the sounds coming from Batman's cave away from cave. The Dark Knight had set up his remote location at the hall so that he could work while he was here and not have to travel back and forth to Gotham just to have access to his files and gadgets. Like his cave under Wayne manor Bruce has decided to take up the basement space and claim it as his own. Victor had helped him install the various computer banks and data processors he needed. The door was closed, but that nothing new....

Clark's boots had just shuffled past the threshold, "Listen, Bruce from these readouts we need-" but he stopped short at the sight before him. Stunned, he remembered thinking that this is what people mean when they say they are stunned. On the floor sitting on his knees was Barry. His helmet lay beside him forgotten...his eyes were wet with tears and the fear Clark saw in them the moment Barry saw him come through the door reminded Clark of a deer. A tear rolled down his sculpted cheek. Before the crumpled young man stood Bruce, tall and strong. One hand still had his glove and gauntlet on but the other was bare and wrapped tightly in the dark locks of Barry's head. It was obscene. No one breathed, no one spoke....everyone was frozen in a single moment. Another tear slid down the kids cheek and he lowered his head as much as he could, whether it was out of shame or out of guilt Clark couldn't have guessed. 

"Clark....Clark...CLARK" Bruce was saying but the Kryptonian hadn't heard a single word. Something in Clark broke and he launched himself between Barry and Bruce. With a single flick he broke the older mans hold on Barry's hair causing the speedster to fall back onto his hands. Bruce backed away slowly his eyes locked on the "S" in-front of him, but he had no hope without his exo-suit on. Clark rushed him, so fast the human had no time to react and was sent into the closest wall. 

"Stop!" Barry cried, back on his feet. In a second (probably less) he was standing between Bruce and Clark. "Clark s-st-stop, it's not what you think! I mean I know what it looks like, but it really isn't I mean it kinda is but kinda not and I-" The boy pleaded. Clark's sole focus was on the man crumpled against the wall, huffing breath, trying and failing to get his feet underneath him. He advanced, trying to close the distance his anger still boiling to the surface. Only when he ran into the hand on his chest, and his gaze moved downward to the worried face of his team mate did Clark stop his forward motion. 

"Please, you don't understand....:" Barry said. His eyes were dry now but his cheeks were still shiny with shed tears.

"He was-and you were-" Clark huffed his breath out of his nose like a raging bull. He felt his anger roll back in like the tide.

"That is what it looked like, that is not what it was...." Bruce finally said staggering a bit but over all keeping himself upright. Without a word Barry helped him to sit in a near by chair and if Clark had not been watching the two of them like a hawk he might have missed the small smirk that tugged at the corner of Bruce's mouth. "Thanks, kid." 

"Ok. Well, someone better start talking..." Clark said.


	2. I'm going to need someone's hand....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what was going on before Clark walks in....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta-ed owns nothing...yadda yadda

*****Flash (pun) Back****** Around 20 mins. before Clark's untimely interruption******

Bruce sat at his desk trying for the third time to calculate the parameters for upgrades to the Batwing's engine output but his mind and body were both exhausted. They had one hell of a battle yesterday and he had yet to make it to bed. Things, he had noticed, had started to go south when the Batwing had suddenly started losing altitude. All of his instruments were blaring noises at him and his virtual navigator was counting down the drop in height at a frankly alarming rate. Well, alarming to anyone else. Determined to get the 'wing back into action because there was a fight going on below him, one that involved neighboring countries warring over a border that housed innocent citizens, Bruce didn't like the idea of dropping out of the sky on them....He had pulled a control panel out and was hastily trying to get the coating off of some wires when the altimeter began flashing red. Not a good sign. So, he pushed the eject button only to not fly out the top of his plane. This was not going to go well.

Then, in a movement Bruce couldn't quite understand the top of the Batwing was ripped open and he was yanked from his seat by Clark. Not but a few seconds later followed the booming sound of the plane landing on the thankfully empty town. Flash zipped in to where they had landed safely a worried, nervous expression on his face. Dust rose everywhere but it was thankfully silent. 

"Hey- I got everyone out in time, but I might have accidentally tripped and took out someones garage- I mean I think it is a garage, all the buildings kinda look the same." He smiled that dopey lop sided smile as he spoke to Clark but his eyes kept darting to Batman's face (what little bit he could see). It was scruffy but he looked unharmed. 

After the dust had settled most of the League departed. Diana had asked to stay to negotiate the peace treaty, and since she spoke both languages they had all agreed she might be the best person for the job. Arthur had dramatically turned to whatever the nearest body of water was and walked away. Victor and Bruce decided they couldnt leave the Batwing here but didn't have the tools to fix it either. So Vic said they should reconvene at the hall; Victor taking Bruce with him, Flash on foot, and Clark carrying the Batwing through the air like a giant hunk of junk. 

Back at the hall, even though he had run the whole way Barry was still very antsy. He always had a sort of baseline anxiety that jittered inside him but this was a bit extreme even for him. He paced the hallway outside the makeshift Batcave waiting for Bruce's return. It was always like this when he got worked up, ever since the end of the battle with Steppenwolfe.... 

(Flashback within a Flashback....WHHAAAAATTT)

Barry had no idea what to do with himself when it was all said and done. He still had a hard time settling down and had somehow wandered into the Batcave to see if Bruce was still up. He was.

Bruce had just stared at him, intently. Hard, unwavering....and Barry had just blurted something out...."I need someone to hold me down." He had said. He remembered Bruce's eyes scanning him, searching for what he had no idea. But it was true, he needed someone to make him be still, even if only for a moment. 

(End of the double Flashback)

So that is how it began. It had started very chastely, Bruce wanted the younger man to be sure that this is what he really wanted. Of course Barry had assured him and soon they had moved beyond a realm of shallow exploration. There was always an air of professionalism when Bruce was in control of his younger team mate, there of course was sexual contact but always with the understanding that there were no real emotions involved in what they were doing. Well, none on Bruce's part. Barry couldn't seem to help himself but decided that he couldn't tell the Bat about it just yet. He needed this, they both did at the end of the day. Bruce needed to know that no matter what happened, no matter how powerful Barry might be....Bruce was in control. He lived for it. Barry needed the stillness, the calm certainty of Bruce's hand in his hair...his hand around his throat, his thigh between his legs...Barry knew he would fly to pieces without it.

They both dreaded the day they no longer needed this arrangement.

Today however was different. Barry was more worked up than usual and Batman didn't even have so much as a scratch on his cheek. Sure the plane had been touch and go for awhile there but he was perfectly fine. Bruce didn't know why the kid was pacing a whole in the floor behind him but he knew there was no getting work done while Barry was here.

With a heavy sigh, he turned the chair around....he was going to speak but one look at Barry standing there, still in his suit, his dark hair sticking up at odd ends....tears welling up in his eyes. Bruce all the sudden felt out of his depth. What had brought this on?

"Please..." Barry croaked, "I-I...I really need this right now and I know you are busy trying to fix you plane...and I know you aren't hurt but...I-" he broke off not being able to keep the tears from falling down his face. 

"Come here." It was the first thing Bruce had said to him since the almost deadly crash. He complied at once. Bruce stood, and carefully walked circles around Barry...it was thing he knew really got to the speedster. He was used to running circles around everyone else...

He stopped right behind the smaller man and leaned into to gruffly whisper in his ear, "Turn around." Barry turned, his eyes still wet with unshed tears. "On your knees....now." The word 'now' was said so soft. Bruce didn't have to shout, didn't have to be rough to have total control of the younger hero. Barry kneeled, his head bent forward, trying to hide his face....when a sudden pull at his hair had his head tipped back to look at the older man above him....

and then it had all gone to hell.


End file.
